Scorpius' Punishment
by Noiz-4-Boiz
Summary: Scorpius gets back to the dorms late, and Albus punishes him. Warning; Sexual content, spanking, wedgies. Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius walked into his and Albus' dorm at 8:00 pm after finishing homework. He had to finish a three foot essay on the Amortentia potion and write down everything he knew about animagi for tomorrow's transfiguration essay. Now all he wanted to do was hang with his boyfriend,Albus.

" _Scorpius,_ " He heard a whisper in his ear before something grabbed the elastic of his boxers and pulled up.

He gasped and whimpered,"A-Al!"

"You're late," the brunette growled in the blonde's ear again.

"No, I said I-I would b-be back at 8!" his voice cracked more as the teen kept pulling on the elastic, making them go farther into Scorpius' crevices.

"Exactly, and you showed up approximately 34 seconds after 8," Scorpius groaned but Albus ignored,"You'll need to be punished."

"You mean this isn't the punishment?!"

Albus giggled and let go of the underwear, making Scorpius let out a sigh, before grabbing the blonde's arms and turning him around,"You're punishment takes place over my knee."

Scorpius' eyes widened at this,"A-Albus."

"Don't worry, Scorp, I won't spank _too_ hard."

A smirk was lain across Albus' face as he pulled himself and Scorpius to the bed. He sat down and left Scorpius standing. Scorpius went to move his underwear to make himself comfortable but he was stopped,"They need to stay there."

Scorpius gulped and laid himself over the brunette's knee gingerly. Albus began to pull down the boy's trousers and Scorpius felt his stomach give a funny twist. Like he shouldn't be doing this, but yet he was excited.

Albus finished with the boy's trousers and went back to the underwear, pulling them tighter. Scorpius yelled,"Why do you keep doing that if you're only spanking me?"

"So that way they aren't in the way."

"Why don't you take them off?"

"That's not as fun." Albus ran his hand over the blonde's ass. Albus admired it's structure; pale and plump, but not too big. It wasn't to firm but not to loose and it wasn;t too small.

Albus pulled back his hand and made his first strike, causing the victim to yell out in pain and ecstasy. Scorpius bit his lip, wanting more. Albus giggled huskily,"Into BDSM, huh?"

"Y-you started it!" Scorpius retorted, quivering slightly.

Albus smiled and slapped the ass again, this time earning a moan. "Al!" Scorpius cried.

Albus tsked,"This is supposed to be a punishment, Scorp, I think we need to take a different route."

Scorpius made a questioning noise and Albus picked him up. The Potter child sat the Malfoy heir on his lap and began to take off the blonde's shirt."What are you going to do?" Scorpius asked, putting his hands up so the shirt could be pulled off.

"This," Al said simply before grabbing the blonde's left nipple and squeezing it. Scorpius sucked in a harsh breath and began to pant when Albus twisted it.

"Al, please," Scorpius whimpered with lust-filled eyes.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

Albus and Scorpius had had sex before, but Albus was bottom. Scorpius always said he was too scared and anxious to be bottom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just be gentle."

Albus smiled and kissed the blonde's nose,"'Course."

Albus brought the blonde to lay on the bed while he towered over him. Kissing him while taking off his own clothes. Their tongues entwined and Albus began stroking the blonde's hard member until it dripped with precum.

The brunette made sure to get a little bit of it in his hand before saying,"I'm gonna give you a second, okay? You look like you're about to come and I have barely started."

Scorpius nodded patiently,"Can I take off my boxers?"

Albus giggled,"Sure, babe."

Scorpius took off the boxers that were wet with precum and sighed, feeling the relief of getting rid of the wedgie.

"Ready?" Albus asked.

Scorpius nodded and Al brought his fingers to his partner's entrance. He inserted two precum covered digits, causing Scorpius to let out a loud moan. Scorpius whimpered more as he was being opened and scissored by his love.

Albus pulled out and positioned himself again, this time with his hard dick,"RElax, it'll hurt less."

Scorpius nodded, panting lightly. ALbus began to enter the blonde, causing both men to moan and throw their heads back. One Albus was in all the way, he waited for Scorpius to shift before pulling out again.

He was thrusting slowly, generally getting faster. Scorpius moaned and gasped before grabbing the brunette's shoulders and digging his nails in, gasping,"Albus!"

Cum splattered over the boy's chests and not too long after, the brown-haired boy's cum filled the blonde's rectum.

The both sat for a moment, riding out there orgasims, before Albus pulled out and used his wand to clean the mess. Albus laid down and pulled Scorpius in as little spoon. "I love you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"And I love you, Albus Severus Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius woke up, his rear sore and naked. He shifted and felt strong arms around him;Albus. What a wild night that had been.

"Morning," Albus hummed in the blonde's ear.

"Morning," Scorpius replied sleepily.

Albus gave a sincere smile to the blonde and kissed him on the nose.

They shared a gentle kiss on the mouth, smiling, and in love.

 _I just wanted to say, I'm looking for requests and ideas, so if you have any of those you want me to write, please PM me. Thank you._


End file.
